


King of the Hill 40,000 - Those God Dang illegal Xenos

by JustSagan



Category: King of the Hill, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Death, Fanfiction, Fourth of July, Invasion, Power Armor, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Hank wanted nothing more than to have a nice 4th of July grill out... But the Dark Eldar came and tried to ruin it. But dont worry, Hank knows how to deal with those God dang illegal Xenos.





	King of the Hill 40,000 - Those God Dang illegal Xenos

[ ](https://imgur.com/442NwVC)

Hank was having the time of his life. It was the 4th of July, and Hank was doing what he did best. That would be grilling with propane, and drinking beer of course.

All of his friends and family were there. Even Junichiro, Hanks Japanese half brother. Things were looking like they were going to be super fun. 

But then, a large shadow covered Hanks house. Everyone looked up, and to their horror, they saw a Dark Eldar Torture Cruiser coming in for a landing. 

Everyone got scared, but knew they couldn't hide from the Dark Eldar. They all knew of the Dark Eldar, but they never thought they would live long enough to see an invasion. Fortunately for them, Hank was more than prepared for those God dang illegal Xenos. 

After the Torture Cruiser landed, a large amount of Kabalite Warriors stepped out. This included their captain. But as their captain was about to speak, Hank interrupted her. 

“I'll give ya one chance… Leave Earth and live, or stay and die…”

Their captain started to laugh to herself.

“Your brave. I'll enjoy breaking you… GET THEM!”

The Kabalite Warriors started walking towards everyone. But before they could even lay a finger on them, Hanks Grill suddenly turned into Power Armor, and he hopped in. The Dark Eldar knew they were in trouble.

“All Kabalite Warriors! Turn your attention to the Space Marine!”

They all started to fire at Hank, but it was useless. His armor was too strong. 

“I gave ya a warning, now i'm gonna kick your illegal Xeno asses!” 

Hank used his arm mounted long range flamethrower. The power of his burning propane was strong enough to burn right through their armor. Their captain looked around, and realized that over half of her soldiers were already dead.

“Retreat!”

The captain managed to make it back, but the rest of her Kabalite Warriors weren't so lucky. All of them were burnt to a nice medium crispe, and a few were even medium rare. 

“Dale! Go get the fire works! I won't let this God dang illegal Xeno get away!”

Dale got the fire works, and Hank loaded all the Morters into his other arm. The Torture Cruiser tried to take off, but Hanks mortars were making things difficult. 

As the ship finally made it off the ground, it started to stutter. Hank didn't let up, and shot every available mortar he had. Eventually, the ship stopped working, and violently fell to the ground. 

Hank quickly made his way into the ship to make sure the captain was dead. Hank looked around for a little bit, and eventually found her barely alive in a pool of her own blood. He swiftly finished her off, and searched the ship some more

He found a bunch of captive Guardsmen, and a female Eldar (Not dark of course). All of them cried tears of joy when they saw Hank. He decided to invite them to his Grill out. Oh and dont worry, the normal Eldar was a legal Xeno.

He was celebrated as a hero, and everyone had a good time. 

Happy 4th of July!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy 4th of July! And dont worry, Hank is always there to protect us from illegal Xenos.


End file.
